Raging Chaos: A new Breed
by 666XxXDarkheartXxX666
Summary: A new expirement has excaped, this one stronger and faster that all the others. But with her comes a new breed of trouble. Will she die, or survive? Please R
1. Bullets and Beginning

Welcome to Ch. 1, The School. (Disclaimer: I only created Rage, nothing else)

Rage rubbed her face, ridding it of sleep. It was about 2:30 AM, but, as usual, she was wide-awake. She breathed the stinking smell of hospital equipment and experiments in hard as she glanced around the room. Her glinting silver eyes flickered in the moonlight that spilled into her cage. She was placed outside in an electric, chain link fenced prison. It was small and cramped but she liked the tight space. She could hear the rough breathing of Erasers. She severely hated these creatures, and she was trained to do so. Her brother had been fed to the Erasers when he was only six years old. She had been eight at the time, but though that had been years ago, she remembered it like it had happened yesterday. She sat and remembered, recalling exactly what had happened.

The cold floor, the screeching of her brother, the sound of Eraser claws on linoleum hallways, she remembered it all. She had been yet another experiment in this incident, and they threw her brother in the cage with her just for kicks. When she finally turned the corner of the winding hallway, she burned at the sight of her brother cornered by rabid Erasers. There were seven of them, and the lab's toughest, too. She had thrown them around like rag dolls as the anger coursed through her hot blood. She breathed hard as she remembered the sight of her helpless brother lying limp on the floor. He had died, despite her efforts, and the whitecoats, finding her extraordinary, had drug them all away without a care in the world besides for they're insane experimenting.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of gates opening, some thirty minutes later.

_Here we go again, right on cue, as usual. _She thought as a white coat opened the door to her cage, and threw a noose around her neck. It tightened quick as it fell around her silver hair and almost choked her as she was yanked out of the cage.

She sighed as three other white coats surrounded her and pointed electric sticks at her. They drug her down the enclosed hallway, leading her in the way of the Erasers. They were enthralled by the way she defeated the mutant dogs with ease. But because she could do so, they were terrified of her. Of course, then again, they had a good reason to be. They shoved her into a large building that she recognized right away. It was the same one she had been put in the previous morning to kill rabid mutant dogs. She heard the whitecoats talking as they closed the gate.

" Do you think this batch will hold up?" One asked as they secured the gate.

"Oh, they should, after the adjustments I made. But, then again R-13 did have some adjustments made, itself." The other one answered as they secured the electric connection.

She flexed her black wings and cracked her neck before running off in the direction of the Erasers.

_Tonight, those white coats are going to get a show they'll never forget. _She grinned as she silently turned a corner to find the Erasers running aimlessly, looking for her. She wanted to get this over with fast because she was quite done with being an experiment.

The Erasers slid to a quick halt at the startling sight of her, but just as fast, then took off again. She landed a roundhouse kick on the first one's chest, and then ran the second two's heads together before elbowing them both in the back. The fourth on jumped for her head, but she ducked, and grabbed it by the feet, swinging it around, and smacking the next two against a wall. The seventh came fast, coming in for a bite, right at her neck, but she grabbed it's oversized jaw, cranked it sideways, breaking it's neck, and threw it behind her, sending it flying down the hall.

Before she knew it, she was being dragged back to her cage by whitecoats. But before they reached her cage, jumped up, doing a three sixty, yanking the noose leash out of the whitecoat's hands, and avoiding the electric sticks. She threw her black wings out and shot into the sky, breaking the noose with her nails, and tossing it to the ground. It hit one of the whitecoats on the head as he cursed and shook his fist at the sky. She disappeared into the dark morning sky and flew east, towards the sunlit horizon. She could still hear the whitecoats cursing, screaming at each other, and running for the Eraser's cages. Even though she was miles away by the time they released the Erasers. She smirked into the wind as she listened to the loud snarling that bellowed from their protruding, overstuffed jaws. They trailed me from the ground, cursing and snarling when they ran into a dead end or lost sight of her through the treetops.

The sound of helicopters started up in the distance. She heard engines roaring and singled in on the whitecoat's conversation.

"I worked on that specimen for nine years, you hear me? NINE YEARS!" One was yelling. "How could you let something so valuable get away?" He screamed as the helicopter lifted into the air.

The helicopter's pilot caught sight of her right away. Darts flew towards her, but she ducked, and managed to evade the hit. She fell through the treetops, and landed on all fours on the ground. She heard the sound of the Erasers in the distance, and darted towards the mountains. She ran for miles, and soon found herself climbing in altitude. She ran through the mountains, and up the side of another. Before she knew it, she found herself standing at the top of a razor back mountain, with a straight drop on the other side. She was at a cliff, one that she couldn't turn around and run from. She turned around only to find, to her very dismay, the Erasers racing up the mountain towards her. But one was standing on a hill, above them, pointing a long barreled gun at her. A red laser light appeared on her black clothes. The school had provided her with tight, flexible clothing that moved as she did, and pulled tight to her skin. The Eraser had the shot, but it was almost like he didn't want to take it. She turned, still not taking her eyes off of him, before falling off the side of the cliff. She fell for seconds before unfolding her black wings, and coasting upwards on the pressure. She turned and swayed back and forth in the wind as she watched the Erasers congregate on the cliff side.

_Haven't you stupid dogs learned yet? You can't catch Raging Chaos; it will always come back and defeat you. _

Just as she thought she was good to go, she saw that one Eraser come to the front of the others, look up at her, and then throw himself off the edge of the cliff.

_No freaking way! _She thought as she watched the Eraser fall. Soon, she saw gray wings stretch from the Eraser's back as he picked up speed and gained altitude, coming towards her.

_Bloody Hell! Why can't you ugly monsters stay on the ground?_ She swore as she threw the Eraser a lethal glare before turning and pushing down hard, pulling her wings tight to her body and moving them upwards, then extending them and pushing them down again. She flew fast and hard, for miles, putting as much distance between her and that disgusting waste of concrete and man labor that the whitecoats called a school as she could, but the Eraser was always the same distance behind her.

She soared for hours before the chopper finally caught up with her. It hovered in the air for a few long seconds before she realized that they where pointing guns at her. The Eraser flew at the chopper with mighty speed (that didn't match her own by a country mile) but before he reached it, the co-pilot had already pulled the trigger, and she was spiraling towards the ground.

_I hate gravity. _She thought as pain gripped her whole body. She winced as white blurred her vision. Pitch-black darkness enveloped everything as she lost herself in pain and, soon, abyss.


	2. the Thorn and his Roseupdated

**Rage's POV-**

I woke to a well lit morning sky, to the side of a long and thin clearing.  
_Where am I? What happened?_ I thought as I gazed around the tree shaded area. I swiveled back and forth against the tree I was leaning on. Someone had deliberately placed me upright, against the tree, and I could tell because it was placed carefully between my wings.  
How did I get here? I wondered in the secrecy of my mind as I went to pull myself to my feet.

_Ouch!!! Ugh, now I remember._ I rubbed my aching shoulder as I plopped back down into my previous position again. Pain shot through my shoulder, down my arm, and throughout my wing. It was exposed and both my wing and shoulder were wrapped with shreds of what appeared to be an old shirt. The fabric was now stained with dark red blood. 

The good thing about the clothes that the school had provided me with was that there were zippers located all over the whole thing. I could unzip the sleeves and legs. Heck, I could even unzip the area around the two slits where, and open up a huge hole. The slits where my wings stuck out could even be closed, and I could zip my gloves to my hands.  
Whoever had dressed the wound had either discovered this, or already knew it, because the sleeve was half way unzipped, and hanging.

I unzipped the sleeves (which turned the long sleeved, leather jacket into a vest) and stuffed them into my pockets. Movement at the other end of the clearing caught my eye. I stiffened and pushed all my senses to full capacity. I was ready to fight, despite the bullet lodged in my shoulder. The creature stepped into a sliver of light as Eraser stench wafted towards me.

I analyzed my opponent. He was young, about my age, but his body hadn't matured supper fast like the other's had. He held his shoulders quite relaxed, and didn't look like he was a blood thirsty, idiotic, stinky, mutt that I should throw around until lifeless. In fact, he looked at me with the strangest expression. I could have sworn I saw compassion in his chocolate brown eyes.

I pulled myself to my feet as pain swam through my whole upper body, like an angry piranha. He paced closer with exaggerated speed as I stumbled a little, and regained my stiff position. I threw my right hand to his neck and gripped it, ready to snap his neck in a New York second. But he didn't move an inch. He could feel the power shifting into my finger tips; I could see it in his eyes. But I lost my grip as my arm and shoulder were engulfed in fiery pain.

I dropped my arm so that it hung at my side and gripped it with my left arm, almost keeling over in the process. He threw his left hand to my right side, and his right hand to my left arm.  
"It's alright, my Rose," He whispered as he turned me to face him, and carefully held me up. "Time will heal your pain." He whispered again.

My eyes widened and my pupils dilated as I assessed what he had just said.  
_Is it possible?_ I asked in my mind. There was only one person who ever called my Rose, and that was a boy I used to know a long time ago.

His name was Thorn. He was about three years older than me. I had known him forever, but a couple months after my brother died, and they proposed me "Dangerous" after the experiments that had followed the event, they took him out of my cage, and I barely ever saw him for the next few months, until I didn't see him at all.

"Thorn?" I whispered in confusion as I pushed myself slightly away from him.   
He smiled gently as he gazed back at me with his deep brown eyes. I remember I used to make fun of him because of his brown eyes and his bright but faded hopes.  
"Someday, my Rose," He'd say, "Someday, I'm going to break out of here. And when I do, I'm going to take you with me. Someday."  
I remember the way his eyes danced at the thought of fresh air and wide open spaces.

Yeah, wide open spaces, big enough to spread my eight foot black wings, and soar, the one thing I always dreamed of doing, but never had enough room to do. I would just look back at him as I cracked a smile at the thought, and say, "Thorn, you're so full of crap, your eyes are turnin' brown!"

But now I see how wrong I was. I was actually free, for once in my life, and he was with me. But for some reason, it wasn't the same. Oh yeah, maybe that's because he's a rabid Eraser.  
I smiled back. I was just happy to finally be free. I was actually happy, and so was he.  
"Come, my Rose, I saw some of your kind, just north of here." He said after a long while.

"You want me to carry you?" He asked, getting ready to pick me up.

"Uh, no thank you!" I said, pushing away from him to stand on my own. I faced the sky as I stretched my wings to full length, to get the blood flowing. Then, I pulled them close and crouched low to the ground. My wing and shoulder burned with pain, but I ignored it completely.

I leapt as far up into the air as I could (which was a good ten feet), and threw my black wings out, climbing fast in altitude with every stroke.

Thorn waited for about two minutes before taking off after me.  
We flew for miles as we exchanged questions. I mostly answered as short as possible, as usual, but his answers were relatively long and well detailed. I was just content listening to his voice again.

"Why don't you look fifty years older than you are?" I asked as we glided gently on the breeze.  
"It's a new style of DNA manipulation. It was only drafted into so many of us. But they worked at it especially hard because they where spending more specimens on Erasers than they where on you guys." He answered as we coasted upwards, avoiding a small cloud.

I thought about the years I had spent hating those whitecoats, and praying that he wasn't dead. He had been the closest thing to a friend that I ever had after my brother died, but when I lost them both, my heart became pure black abyss, and all I wanted to do was kill off all the Erasers.

I skimmed the ground as I thought. My eyes passed over a small reflection as the trees shot by. I abruptly swirled in a tight circle, completely without warning and losing Thorn.

He turned so fast that he lost his balance and swayed back and forth. But I ignored him as I concentrated on the figures on the ground. I circled over the shinny object on the ground as I focused in on it.   
It was a huge house, probably a mansion, but it looked half abandoned, except for the sources of human heat that I detected on the inside. I looked further with what most call heat vision.

I detected six creatures, five with wings. I knew that this was what we where looking for (whatever that was). I dropped fast, towards the house. I pulled up fast about ten feet from the ground, and landed noiselessly. Thorn landed clumsily, behind me. He had been disoriented while trying to follow my fast and abrupt movements. And that was exceptionally difficult, even for him.

I inspected the surroundings. Well packed, dirt front yard that was surrounded by a dense line of trees. There was an old, broken down, light blue mustang on the right side of the wide driveway, which was surrounded with old coffee cans and oil canisters.

A small face appeared in the window on the left side of the house, from behind off white curtains. It was a little girl, I figured about eight or nine. I could sense power, and she knew how to use it.   
Thorn stepped up next to me as I made eye contact with her. I floated to the center of the clearing and thorn followed as gracefully as a bulky teenager could.

I could feel the girl fishing for my mind. I locked it up and pushed her efforts away, but Thorn froze behind me.  
I stared back at her; I could see the fear in her young face. She reminded me of my brother, so innocent and yet strong. I turned and slithered back to Thorn and put two fingers to his temple. Then I turned to face the girl.

I lifted my left hand so that my palm faced straight outwards.

Angel stumbled backwards as a slight shock reached through her head. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her efforts to control people's minds had never been denied before, and it kind of scared her that she couldn't control the strangers.  
She ran into the living room and tugged anxiously on Max's shirt. 

"Max!" She nagged. "Max, there is somebody outside and I can't make them go away."  
Max looked down at her before setting down the box she was carrying and followed the little girl into the kitchen.

"See?" Angel pulled back the curtain enough so that Max could see the strangers standing in the wide driveway.

_An Eraser…_Max didn't even think, just acted. She spun around and rushed Angel into the back room.

_The last thing that I need is you getting hurt._ She thought as she put Angel and Gazzy n the back room with Total and Iggy.

"Don't come out of this room, unless I tell you to, no mater what, got it?" Max spoke through the door.  
No answer.

"Got it, Gazzy?" She sternly sneered into the thick wood.

"Ok." Gazzy gave a weak reply, but Max accepted it.

She spun around and power walked back to the window. She peered out again and watched the strange girl and the Eraser, who clearly wasn't very good at standing still.

_Why is one of us with one of them? Is she one of them? She looks like one of us, but then again she looks like one of them, too._ Max crouched by the window and wondered what she should do next. She didn't want to put herself in a situation where she had to fly away and leave the rest of the flock behind, but she didn't want to leave one of her kind out there.

Just as she was lost in thought, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She spun around and rested her eyes on Fang, who was crouching next to her and staring out the window.  
_God, I hate it when he does that._ She rolled her eyes and stared back out the window again.

"Who are they?" He whispered as he peered around the curtain.  
She shrugged and continued to stare.

"Are you going to find out?" He asked, glancing over at her.  
Another shrug

"Well, they don't look dangerous." He said as he stood and opened the front door.

"Fang, don't!" She was too late. Before the words even left her lips, he was out the door and she was left with no other reasonable choice, but to follow.

We all stood and watched each other for a couple minutes before anyone spoke.

"Uh, hi?" Fang said, trying, for once in his life to break the silence. 

"Hello." Thorn answered as softly as he could, and I nodded slightly.

"You are?" Max asked.

"I'm Thorn, and this it Rage." He answered and motioned towards me. 

"Does she talk?" Max asked, noticing that I hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Yes." I answered as I stared, emotionlessly back at them.

"Well, I'm Max and that's Fang." Max waved towards Fang, still not taking her eyes off of us. We all stood, and remembered names with faces. All but I, who was concentrating on the smell of wet dog that was wafting in to the clearing. I new that smell better than anyone, and recognized it right away. My muscles tensed, and readied themselves for battle as my eyes scanned the clearing wall.

**Third person (omniscient)-**

Rage broke the glare first as her eyes darted around the driveway. She heard the crunching of leaves under massive feet, and picked up the smell of…wet dog.

"Thorn, hide!" She whispered as she watched the barrier of trees, intently. 

"Get in the house." She hissed in a deep, commanding voice.  
Max and Fang glanced at each other, in confusion.

"Now!" She screamed as she caught a glimpse of three long, overstuffed jaws. 

Fang and Max ran inside, and slammed the door, locking it with shaking fingers, then huddling by the window, as silent as church mice. Thorn had carefully placed himself behind the old car, half way hiding underneath the tarp.

Rage circled slowly as six Erasers broke into the open.

_She's dog food._ Fang thought.  
_She's so going to die._ Max thought.  
_They have so much faith in me._ Rage smirked, reading their thoughts. 

_Come on, baby, beat their stinking hides!_ Thorn thought as he clenched his fists.

Rage watched the Erasers carefully, catching every slight movement, down to the twitch of a muscle. She stood up in her toes, and bent her knees, shifting her weight back and forth, from her left foot to her right.  
"Alright boys, let's get this over with." She said as she watched them coming towards her.

The first attack came from behind. She listened to his pace quickening until she heard his feet leave the ground. She spun around, swinging her left foot in the air and landing a round house kick square on his neck. She heard his spine crack as he fell into the ground with a loud thud.

The next eraser ran and jumped straight at her, but, using her weight as an advantage, she sidestepped and he flew past her. He collided with the ground before she swung her leg in a circular motion then slammed her heel down on his back. Blood gushed from his mouth and collected in a puddle on the dark tan dirt.

Fang and Max sat, speechless, in front of the kitchen window.

_Yes, yes, YES!!! _Thorn wriggled with glee in his hiding place.  
The next two came almost at the same time, but she had just enough time to grab the head of the first one that reached her, twisting it sideways and breaking it's neck and jaw bone, before swinging it over herself and slamming it down on the other one.

The fifth one came hard and fast, at a full run, slashing and snarling. It rammed into her, but she grabbed his shoulders and swung over his head, landing gently behind him. She crouched low as he spun around and swung his massive muscled, but heavy arm at her head. She grabbed his feet and swung him around, and threw him at the last one.

He quickly evaded the hit by sidestepping. The Eraser's body slammed against a tree with such force that his whole abdomen split open and…I'll leave you to imagine the rest.

The last Eraser smiled coldly before racing towards her. He raced right for her, but she effortlessly flipped over his head and landed before placing her foot on his back to shove him forward. He spun around and grabbed her foot. She used the force that he was already applying in order to flip her over along with her own as she put her other foot on his chest and shoved herself over into a full flip. She landed as he swung his massive claws at her.

She was really starting to get agitated. And when se gets agitated, she gains certain…weapons. Her muscles began to tighten and reach full working capacity, while her nails protruded and hardened like metal talons. And all this took place in a matter of about .00002 seconds. Inhumane DNA mutation is amazing, isn't it?

She blocked his arm with unbelievable speed as she wrenched his other arm away from herself. She dug her talons into his side and he winces as blood spilled out onto her hand.

Her eyes flexed into a blackish red tint as they swung at and blocked each other. She stopped one of his attacks by grabbing his wrist just as he grabbed her other hand by the wrist. He smiled as he twisted his arm, escaping her grasp and catching the wrist of the arm that was a second ago holding his own. He held both her wrists so that his right hand held her right wrist and his left hand held her left wrist, and their arms where crossed over.

He smiled as he threw himself into the air, twisting her arms as he twirled. She followed, knowing what he was trying to do, and avoiding getting her arms broken. They twirled in the air before landing on the ground, both up side down. They looked like a bridge. Their arms where still crossed, and their feet where firmly planted on the ground, but they where both bent backwards.

He threw himself off the ground so that he flipped over her, and placed them both, once again, in an upright position before swinging her around and attempting to chuck her twenty feet upwards. But she threw her wings out, steadied herself, and pulled him right off the ground, instead.

She threw him roughly thirty yards across the tree line, and waited to hear the thud, which came, not long after he disappeared into the trees.  
She landed, gently on the ground and brushed the dirt from her cloak, which had unfurled itself from its hiding pocket during the fight. 

"Well, that was interesting." She said as every one emerged.  
But her shoulder was screaming, and gushing again. She had done her best to ignore the pain, but now that her cause was over and dealt with, and she had no reason to fight it off, it was catching up with her.   
The last things she saw were her red hand, Thorn running towards her, the ark tan dirt, light, and then darkness.

I woke in a dark room, on a warm bed, surrounded by thick blankets. I quietly sat and gazed sleepily around the room. As I swept the sleep from my eyes, I made note of the strange shape of the room. It had a giant window on the other side of the room that stretched from one wall to the other. Next to the bed was Thorn sleeping peacefully in a chair. I stood and draped a blanket over him and studied his face.  
_I wonder what he's dreaming about._ I thought as I stared at his solemn expression.  
I noiselessly turned and crept towards the door, slipping out silently, trying not to wake Thorn or announce my presence. I found my way down the hall and crept down the stairs. I found myself in a large living room that was beautifully decorated. I found my way into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the dinning room table, chatting away.   
They froze as I entered the room and a small mutant dog child started barking wildly at me.

The room was silent as Rage stood in the doorway, and all eyes were on her. She ignored their boring stares as she knelt down towards the little yapping dog child. She reached out to him, palm up, and gave the friendliest look that she could summon.  
He shied away with his tail between his legs before cautiously approaching her hand once more. She turned her hand over so that it was palm down and gently probed his thoughts. She calmed his mind with hers as she let out a low soothing growl. He sniffed her hand and slowly brushed his head against her palm. His eyes lit up and he began to playfully bounce around her feet as she stood to face the others.

The others stared, jaws gaping...well, all but Fang who held his usual, solemn expression, and Iggy, who sat in silence, waiting for the others to say something.

_Did she just_**talk**_ to Total?_ Angel thought as she stared at Rage and then at the little dog who was still pouncing around playfully.

"Yes," She answered as she stared directly at Angel. "One of my 'gifts' is the ability to talk to animals, along with reading minds."   
Angel nodded as she remembered how Rage had avoided her attacks that morning.  
"Well, as you know, I'm Max and that's Fang, and this is the rest of our flock." Max said as she motioned behind her.  
"No need." Rage interrupted as she tapped her temple and gave an "I already know" look.  
"I'll be on the roof, if you need me." She said as she continued through the kitchen and out the back door.

Thorn opened his eyes as silver rays of moonlight stretched across his eyelids. He glanced over that the bed where Rage slept.  
No Rage.  
_Oh, she must be awake._ He thought as he leaned his head against the back of the chair once more.  
_Wait a minute..._ He glanced over at the bed once more.  
Still, no Rage.  
His eyes widened and he jumped from his chair as if he had sat on a spring.  
_Where is she?_ He twirled around, glancing in all directions, inspecting every shadow. And yet, to his very dismay, no Rage, just moonlight and silence. He rushed to the door.

_Where is she?!?!_ He almost screamed aloud. His worry was beginning to increase. He used to have a hard time finding her in their enclosures back at the school, and in this big world, with nothing to stop her, no boundaries, she could be anywhere.

He shuddered at the thought of the school. He remembered seeing her through the one way glass. Her fury, her strength, her wonderful, deadly strength. He knew if she had that kind of power, which she very well did, he had nothing to worry about, and yet, his panic refused to stop.

_She's wounded what if the other erasers ganged up on her for what she did to the others...or for rabid enjoyment of the hunt, those filthy rats! ___

_His anger grew at a rapid rate. He threw the door open that it nearly came off its hinges. It made a cracking noise as it hit the wall and bounced back. Within three seconds, he was down the hallway and heading down the stairs. ___

WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!_ He rushed through the front room, and past Max. He turned to her. __  
__"Where is she?" His panic was clear on his face as he spoke. ___

_Max simply pointed towards the kitchen and Thorn rushed for the doorway. He found Fang sitting at the table, messing with a Hawk, trying to wrap its wing (or unwrap, Thorn was to preoccupied to take notice to exactly which one). The bird squawked as he approached. __  
__"Where is she?" He asked again. __  
__Without taking his eyes off his work, Fang answered, "Roof." ___

_Thorn ran for the back door. He circled the house and then took off. He swept up the side of the house before coming about three feet above the rooftop, and then, as quietly as he could, dropping onto the roof's ancient shingles. ___

_One of the shingles cracked under his foot, and he retorted quickly. __  
__Standing on one foot, he quickly began to lose his balance. He leaned against the fireplace for support. ___

_He glanced upward as a reflection caught his eye. There was Rage, sitting on the edge of the roof, feet dangling. ___

_The moonlight's gentle rays poured down on her black velvet wings. Its eerie light gave them an almost glowing effect. Her wings were what caught most people's attention. ___

_They were black, the darkest black. They were born from black, and they put the shadows to shame. They were so deep black that even the moon's reflection was black. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen before, and even the scientists admired the, those heartless, idiotic bastards. ___

_He watched her as she sat motionless in the soft night. He wondered about her perfection. ___

_I've never seen her make a single mistake, not a one. It's like everything she does is blessed. Every movement so gentle and flawless. Her voice is like a river, soft, and yet steady. And when she sings, it puts the angels to shame. __  
__In flight, you'd think she was born in the skies, and yet on land and in water as well. Every thing she does...every thing she says...I just can't get over it...My angel...My Rose..._

He smiled at the thought. Then he simply stood and listened to her singing. After a second or two, he felt as if he were in a trance. He remembered when they were children; she used to sing to her little brother when he'd had nightmares. The poor boy was cursed from birth. He'd had nightmares almost every day of his short life, and the only thing that ever made them all go away was Rage's voice.

Rage stopped singing. Her head hung low, she sniffled, and Thorn almost was foolish enough to think she was crying. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Then she began to speak.

"I am not an angel. My body was made for flawless motion and my mind to think three hounded thousand times faster than any other.

My wings were made for speed, my eyes for strong wind intensity, my ears for high pressure, and sensitivity to sound, my hands and feet to detect movement through the ground and other objects, my heart to pump faster for better performance, my lungs for a wide variety of substances such as air, water, poisonous gasses, and other strange things.

I am a sin against the laws of nature, a creature without a soul, made against the will of God. I am not an angel...I am a demon...a cursed demon from the deepest pits of hell..." She finally finished with an exasperated gasp.

"And yet, I couldn't even save my brother...or you." She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Thorn began to kneel next to her, but before he could, she jumped from the rooftops, into the open air.

"Rage, wait!" Thorn yelled as he leapt off the roof after her (so predictable).

Rage flew so fast that Thorn had an almost imposable time keeping up with her, and yet, she wasn't even flying half as fast as she could go. Flying at about eighty miles an hour, they raced towards the side of a cold, unforgiving mountain.

"Rage, look out!"


	3. There's anger, and then there's Rage

Sorry for not posting in forever, I'd been posting on a different site. Same ole disclaimer-

I only created Rage, Thorn and Irvine, none else.

Rage braced herself for the impact. It came, but it didn't feel anything like how she imagined. And what was even stranger was that she felt as if she was still moving…but she wasn't moving her wings at all.  
She slowly opened her eyes. She was moving. With their bodies pressed together, Thorn flew straight up the side of the cliff. Rage tucked her wings as close to her body as she could get them as she tried to read Thorn's thoughts. Only one thing registered; fear. His face was blank and cold. He stared upwards as he flew.

Rage outstretched her wings and began moving them at the same pace as his. Seconds later, Rage noticed the crows that began to surround them. They circled, dipped and rose as if in a trance. They reached a cliff on the edge of the mountain within minutes and landed.

Rage just stood, head hung low, and waited for him to yell at her about how stupid she was to take off like that, and why she didn't stop when he told her to, and so on. But he didn't yell instead he just threw his arms around her as if he would never let go.

"I thought…I thought you were going to crash…I was so…scared." He whispered as she knot in his throat grew. He hugged her tighter as a warm tear rolled down his cheek. The crows began to land around them. Before to long, everything was quiet. The silence engulfed them as they stood in the moonlight.

She lifted her arms slowly, trying to comprehend. She reached up his back and rested her hands on his shoulders while laying her head on his shoulder.

I've…never felt like this before…it's so strange…like the ice around my heart has been melted…I don't feel cold anymore…She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Memories filled her head, memories of her brother, and the school, and the whitecoats. She remembered the feeling of the cold, merciless bars of her cage.

The pain from her brother's death, Thorn's disappearance, and the torture of the experiments flooded back as if someone had stuck a knife through her.

Rage tightened.  
Knife…blood…   
She backed away from Thorn. His eyes were wide and blood shot, and his hands grasped his stomach in a desperate attempt to cling to life.   
"Rose…" He coughed and crimson blood oozed from his mouth. "Run…" 

Rage shook her head, eyes widening. Blood oozed from between his fingers and dripped onto the dark tan dirt. She glanced down. A large tear in her leather jacket opened to reveal her bloody abdomen. She looked up at Thorn once again. Behind him stood a dark figure, and in the figure's hand was a knife. Its silver blade shone bright in the moonlight. Thorn fell to his knees, and the figure stepped in front of him, raising the knife a little.

"Hello Rage," He began. "Long time no see. What, don't you remember me?" the figure stepped closer and closer to Rage until he was arm's length away. The moonlight trickled across his face to reveal light tan hair and dark blue eyes. His haunting smile sparked a memory in Rage's mind. Through her pain, she managed to utter a name.

"I...Irvine?" Her eyes widened as sheer fear engulfed her thoughts.  
"Yeah, that's it." He nodded and his smile grew.  
Rage's vision blurred red, and anger welled within her. The only thing she could think of was…

"Kill…kill…KILL!" She screamed as her body began to change.  
"Now, Rage, you really think after all this time, you can still defeat me? You are still just the weak helpless little brat you always…" 

"KILL!!!" Rage screamed as she jumped claws first at him. His eyes widened as the moonlight caught her silver claws and red eyes. Her back arched and her feathers seemed to turn to black steel blades as her fury grew. He struggled to remain in control as they tumbled across the cliff top.

But he was no longer in control, and he was soon to discover that Rage was far from the innocent little girl that she was so long ago at the school.  
He dug the knife deep into Rage's stomach and used it to pull himself to an upright position. Expecting her to double over in severe pain, he prepared to laugh, but as he opened his mouth to lecture her about her

weaknesses, all he got was a mouth full of Rage's foot.  
She nailed him in the mouth with her boot and used his face as a spring board as she back flipped away from him. He stumbled backwards, shock clear on his face. Blood dripped from his mouth and he whipped it away with his sleeve.

"So, you've improved," He said, nodding in approval. "At least now you are closer to a worthy opponent." He smirked.  
"You think to highly of yourself…" Rage hissed. "And it will be your downfall."

She launched at him once again. Her anger overpowered her body and she fought to keep herself from ripping him to shreds. She scratched him until his cloths turned to ribbons, and knocked him almost unconscious. She remembered everything he had done, and even though it was so long ago, she remembered like yesterday.

Before her brother had died, she was in a cage with three other experiments; Thorn, her brother, and Irvine. Irvine was horrible. He hurt everyone, and was the most violent, heartless creature ever cursed to this world. He had once hit Rage's little brother so hard that he flew across the cage like a limp sand bag. Back then, rage was a sweet little girl who always had hope and forgiveness, but even then she wanted to rip him to shreds.

She had tried once, but was immediately reminded of how weak she was and how strong he was. He had tossed her aside just like her brother, and just when she was about to jump up and try again, Thorn had held her and told her that it wasn't worth it.  
And Thorn would know considering that Irvine was Thorn's older brother. He had somehow dealt with Irvine from birth, and Rage found his patience unreal.

Rage snapped back to reality. She grabbed Irvine by the neck and took off straight up into the sky.  
"You see, Irvine, I am not the innocent little flower you knew and controlled so long ago." Rage soared higher and higher like a falcon with its prey in its cold, heartless claws.

"In fact, I'm the complete opposite. It's really too bad you won't be around to witness just how strong I've become, but I do believe that it's your time to go." Her words were cold and unbearably slow as she hovered thousands of feet above the valley floor. Irvine smiled as he began to change as well. His body grew hairy and silver wings protruded from his back.

"What, you don't think I knew about your little doglike infection?" She hissed. "Moron."  
She brought her silver claws up to his shoulder where his wings met his shoulder and…well…let's just say he lost his ability to fly.   
"Brace yourself, this may hurt." She whispered as she sliced the main muscle that powered his wing. She then dug her claws into the soft flesh on his stomach and he gargled in pain. "That's for Thorn." She whispered in his ear as blood oozed from his mouth and dripped to the treetops below. "And this is for my little brother." She hissed as she raised his contorted body to eye level

. "Good by, Irvine, see you in hell."  
She released her grasp from around his neck, sending him on an express ride to the forest floor below. He was finally gone. His blood ran down her arm and mixed with her own before silently dripping off of her body. She didn't even look down; she just turned and flew for the cliff edge. She plucked Thorn off the ground like a feather in the wind and cradled him as she flew fast for the house.

She stumbled as she landed and barreled through the back door.  
Breathing hard, she found her way into the kitchen where Fang sat, still working on the hawk's wing. He glanced up, and kept working until the image registered. He stared up again. Blood began to trickle into her lungs, and she coughed into her sleeve, leaving a bloody mess. She laid Thorn on the cold tile of the kitchen floor as Fang yelled for Max.

Rage breathed in hard as Max ran into the kitchen. Max's eyes widened as she peered down at the two bloody creatures. Rage coughed again and blood spattered the off white tile and trickled down her chin.  
"Get me some water." She mumbled in a raspy voice. Max ran for the sink and filled a large glass with water, then ran back to where Thorn lay and handed the glass to Rage.  
"What are you going to do?" Max asked, not taking her eyes off the wound in Thorn's abdomen.

"Heal him." Rage answered, and then held her hand an inch above the glass. The water began to quiver. Rage lifted her hand and the water followed. Like a slender snake, it drifted through the air, dancing at her command. She gathered it into a ball without touching it, and then pushed it into the wound in her won stomach. She winced as it entered her, then, seconds later, with a sweep of her hand, steadily brought it out again. It appeared crystal clear, almost like dust. She gently moved her hands over Thorn's abdomen, and then moved her fingertips downward as if she were pushing down. The water entered the wound, and within seconds, it began to close. The blood retracted into the wound, and they watched until the wound was nothing but a scar.

Rage brushed her hand across the scar, and, as if it were dust, it disappeared. His eyes began to flutter and soon opened. He glanced around, and then sat up. Rage smiled slightly, happy to se his bright, hope filled eyes once more.

"He's…gone." She whispered as her gaze dropped to the floor. She feared that he would be angry at her, and she didn't blame him. After all, she killed his brother, may he be violent or not.

He gently lifted her chin with his finger so that their eyes met. "You did what you had to do." He gave a forgiving smile. She smiled back, and then coughed. Blood trickled from her mouth and down the side of her lip. Rage helped her to her feet and through the large house, back to the room that she had woken up in earlier.

The next morning, she was up and around again…well, as up and around as a bullet in the shoulder and a hole in the stomach would allow. Sitting around the kitchen table, they shared stories and showed off scars, all the while getting to know each other better. Rage finally felt at ease. She was once again around creatures like herself, and found herself talking more than ever.

"So, what was that whole bloody mess in the kitchen last night about?" Max asked, glancing between Thorn and Rage. They looked at each other, searching for the right words. Thorn spoke first.  
"My brother…showed up. I don't know how he found us, but he did, and his intentions are clearly not survivable." Thorn's voice got raspy as he pictured his brother's face in his mind.  
"Wait a minute," Fang spoke up. "You mean to tell me that your brother is trying to kill you?"

Thorn nodded. "And Rage."  
"Harsh." Fang shook his head in sorrow.  
"Why?" Max asked staring at Rage.  
Rage glanced at Thorn, but didn't say a word.

"Rage," Thorn whispered. "I think it would be good to talk about it."   
She sat silently for a moment and every one stared impatiently at her. She sighed, and then began to tell a dark piece of her story.  
"When we were younger, Thorn's brother was taken out of our cage for experiments, and never returned. About a year later, my brother was taken out for an experiment. Before he was returned to our cage, they came for me. I was brought into a maze like building that reeked of Eraser and blood. Seconds after they released me into the maze, I heard my brother screaming. I ran and ran until I thought I had gone down every path in the maze. I could still hear my poor little brother screaming, and every time I heard him, and the sound of erasers, my anger grew until I could barely stand it. I slowed down and listened. I tracked them down using sound and smell. When I got there, the school's seven strongest Erasers. I didn't know what the school was trying to pull, but I wasn't about to let my little brother get eaten by those stinking, rabid, flea bags, no offense, Thorn." She glanced over at Thorn. He nodded.

"I ripped six to shreds without breaking a sweat, but the seventh was a little more difficult. The seventh was Thorn's brother. I defeated him, but apparently didn't kill him." Her voice softened and her head hung, but she continued. "Whitecoats flooded in before I could get to my brother. But I already knew my brother was…"Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," She said as she got up. "I need some fresh air." She walked to the back yard and jumped/flew to the roof. Everywhere she looked, she saw her brother. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Soon, she was asleep in the warm sun.

Rage lay sleeping on the roof shingles as Thorn walked outside. He circled around then leapt onto the roof. He saw her and made his way over to her silently as he could. He sat down next to her, watching her sleep.

Rage screamed inside her head as whitecoats jammed syringes into her arms and cut her up, then sewed her back together. Her mind raced as the scene changed to fighting the erasers. Then she was running on a treed mill in freezing temperatures while being shocked over and over again. She saw her brother. She saw whitecoats around him. She saw him screaming from the mess of people and dogs. Then she saw him, struggling in the grasp of an eraser.  
"No!" She shot straight up, almost scaring Thorn out of his skin. He glanced down at her as he crawled over and wrapped her in his arms, laying his head on hers and whispering. "It was just a dream, everything's all right." His words where soft and light and she allowed herself to believe him. She curled up and leaned on him as a tear streaked her face.

Thorn wrapped his wings around the two of them as a small breeze picked up. He whipped her tears from her cheek with the side of his hand and hugged her tighter. She closed her eyes and leaned on him.  
((Rage thinking _Rage_ Thorn thinking _**Thorn**_, Thorn and Rage thinking the same thing Thorn/Rage)) 

_How does he make me feel so weak?_ Rage thought as she leaned into him and clung to him.

_**It's like whenever I'm around her, I'm helpless. How have I gotten like this?**_Thorn thought as he buried his nose in her hair.

_He can take all my strength away with one look. _

_**It's like whenever I'm around her, the rest of the world doesn't matter,**_

_All I see is him. What is this feeling?_

I've never felt this way before, it's like (s) he brings the real me out. It's so scary, so...nice...

Rage looked up at him, admiring the light in his eyes. He looked back down at her and caught her stare. He loved the way her eyes twinkled like diamonds in the light. Her stare scared the crap out of him, but not in that 'OMFG SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!' kind of way, more like 'OMFG, if something happened to her, I'd go crazy!!!' way.  
Thorn slid his arms around her and pulled her closer then leaned down and kissed her gently. Like second nature, he couldn't help it. She quivered at his touch but then relaxed and kissed him back, lifting her arms and pulling them around his broad shoulders, leaning into him.  
After a moment, Rage broke the kiss.  
"I can never get within five feet of any human or eraser related creature without freaking out, so how can I sit here like this with you?" She asked as she looked him in the eye.  
"I don't know, but I'm asking myself the same question." He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. He placed his hand on her neck as he gently leaned in and kissed her again.

Rage rolled over and stretched, clawing the roof shingles with her long silver fingernails. She blinked the sleep away and sat up, glancing over at the snoring Thorn. She looked over at the forest as the sunlight gently reached through the swaying trees. She leapt down from the roof and wondered into the trees. The air was cool and semi-quiet as the birds began fluttering about and singing. She picked her way through the forest and found herself in the edge of a cliff. Tucking her wings in tight, she leaded over the edge and dropped, only to throw her wings out and rise into the sky moments later.

Thorn rolled over and ungracefully slid off of the roof, landing on the ground with a blunt 'Thud'. He lazily got up and rubbed his shoulder.   
"Ouch..." He mumbled as he looked around. He covered his eyes, blocking out the bright light that now spilled through the mountains. He walked into the house and slumped down on the couch, then yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Rage landed in the forest after her shoulder began to hurt. She sighed and began to walk back to the house, enjoying the fresh air and open space. When she finally got back to the house, she stopped at the edge of the brush. Something wasn't right. The house seemed eerie and cold. She took a few steps towards it. The door was cracked wide open and the windows where broken. She ran inside and yelled for anyone.   
No answer. She could smell the erasers everywhere. She spun around and shot out the door, then took off into the air.  
Pissed wouldn't even begin to describe her feelings at that moment. She flew over the trees and followed the fresh tire tracks until a big white van came into view. She shot towards it and looked through the metal, catching sight of the flock. She landed on top of the van with a loud thud. Her eyes grew dark red and her feathers turned to sharp silver knives. She slammed her fingernails into the top of the van and pulled the metal apart. Two of the three erasers inside spun around. They climbed out of their seats and towards her, preparing to grab her before she got away...not likely.  
She bashed their heads together, sending them to the floor. She ripped the cages open, throwing the metal bars to the floor of the van.   
"Fly!" She yelled as the others got out and looked back at her. After everyone was out, including total, she picked the van up and flew to the cliff. With one last heave, she threw the now waking erasers and the van over the cliff.


End file.
